<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mommy by Dark_and_night</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983907">Mommy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night'>Dark_and_night</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boy (2016 Bell)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kink, Mommy Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brahms has a mommy kink.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mommy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brahms was whimpering pathetically beneath you, his hands gripping so tightly to your thighs that you knew you’d have bruises in the shape of his fingers the next day. You stayed firmly on top of him, grinding your hips harder into his face. He hadn’t come up for air in a long time, but he wasn’t tapping out, either.</p><p>	You chuckled, lifting your hips to give him a breather. In response he stuck out his tongue, desperately trying to get back to eating you out. </p><p>	“What a good boy.” You purred, lowering yourself back down onto him. Brahms whimpered as he got back into eating you out, his hips bucking pathetically.</p><p>	You looked at the bulge in his pants, leaning forward and dragging your fingers over it. “Poor baby, this looks uncomfortable.”</p><p>	Brahms let out a guttural moan in response, sticking his tongue inside of you as far as he could, his hips bucking more. You held down his hips, grinding down harder onto his face.</p><p>	“No no, I didn’t give you permission to move.” You hummed, enjoying the whine that came from him. “Keep doing what you’re good for, and I’ll decide when it is that you get rewarded.”</p><p>	His body stilled, though his tongue started working in overtime, desperate for the reward you now had hanging over his head. You moaned lowly, pulling down his pants and letting his dick spring free. Opening your mouth, you let saliva drip from your tongue onto the head of his cock, lubing him up.</p><p>	“What a good boy you are.” You lifted off his face, standing over him. Brahms looked up at you with wide eyes, the entire lower half of his face wet. He inhaled deeply, eager for air while he could get it. </p><p>	You stepped off the bed, and Brahms propped himself up on his elbows, watching you eagerly. </p><p>	“I suppose I should give you a reward.” You smiled, pressing your index finger under his chin, meeting him eye to eye. “Do you want a reward, Brahmsy?”</p><p>	“Yes, mommy.” Brahms whispered. </p><p>	You hummed in response, straddling him. “Now don’t you dare move.”</p><p>	“No mommy.” He shook his head, his expression giving away his eagerness as you aligned yourself on his cock.</p><p>	“If you move, you don’t get to cum at all tonight.” You smiled sweetly as you sank down onto his dick. </p><p>	Brahms moaned, already fighting down the urge to buck his hips. He’d been wanting this for so long, and you knew every last thing about him that would make him come undone, make him forget himself, make him make a mistake that would give you a reason to punish him. He loved every moment of it. </p><p>	Resting your hands on his chest, you started wildly bucking your hips, secretly as eager for this as him, but refusing to show it to keep the game alive. You bounced on his cock, watching him for any sign that he was breaking a rule. The excitement of what you’d do to him if he did only made you move faster.</p><p>	Brahms clutched his hands into tight fists, having to physically restrain himself from grabbing onto you. He wanted to touch you, he wanted to kiss you, he wanted to suck on your breasts and move you onto him exactly how he wanted. The fact that he could do none of those things, knowing he was helpless in your care, that felt even better than having the freedom to do those things ever could.</p><p>	You moved harder, rubbing your clit as you bounced. You bit back a moan, grinning wickedly when you saw his hands jerk as if he was about to grab for you but stopped himself.</p><p>	“You better be good, Brahmsy.” You laughed breathily, tightening your pussy around him, daring him to give in. “You said you’d be good.”</p><p>	“I am!” He whimpered, knowing that he’d cum in no time if you continued teasing him like that. </p><p>	“You don’t work for this, that’s mommy’s job.” You continued tightening yourself as you rode him, loving every adorable face he made. </p><p>	“Yes, yes!” He cried, feeling that he was almost there but trying to hold back for you.</p><p>	You could feel it too, and for the finishing blow you reached behind your ass, gently massaging his balls. </p><p>	Before he knew what he was doing, Brahms grabbed onto your hips and thrusted up into you wildly, crying out loudly as his entire body stiffened. You moaned as he came inside you, at the feeling of him filling you up.</p><p>	He gasped, eyes widening as he realized what it was he had done. </p><p>	“Oh my.” You smirked, pressing your hand into his chest, pinning him down onto the bed. </p><p>	“I’m sorry mommy.” He breathed.</p><p>	“You will be.” You leaned in close to his face, drinking in his expression. “Not only did you move, but you came before I did. You’re in big, big trouble now.”</p><p>	Brahms moaned lowly, trying to look scared but unable to hide his true excitement. “I know, mommy.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>